A New Hope
by AFspouse
Summary: Eight young adults get a chance to leave their lives and become Power Rangers. Will they rise to the challenge, or crumble under the pressure?


Billy slammed his car door, pulling away from the Houston hospital with a screech as he fumed about the day's events. It was true he was only a first year intern, but he knew that he was good, hell, great at what he did. So, when his resident told him he was too cold, too scientific, and needed to become more compassionate, he didn't take it well.

He was trying to save lives, the compassion and caring was best left to the nurses in his opinion. He muttered obscenities to himself as he got onto the freeway, signaling and changing lanes without first checking his blind spot. By the time he heard the horn of the car currently occupying the space, it was too late and his rear hit the other car's front, spinning them both out of control, he braced himself for the impact of hitting the guard rail going 70 mph when his vision was blinded by a flash of blue light…

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Kim stared at her reflection in the mirror, debating on the best method for covering the bruises on her neck. Wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer in California would do nothing but raise suspicions. After looking through her bag of makeup, she sighed, picking up her cell phone and cancelling her lunch plans with her friend, feigning sick. It hadn't been too far from the truth, she had thrown up that morning, but she was often sick after her husband had a 'bad night'.

Just to be safe, she pulled out a pregnancy test hidden under the sink and took it. As she waited for the results she reflected on how she got where she was. She had done everything right, she was a successful gymnast as a teenager, but wasn't quite good enough for the Olympics, so she had gone to college with plans to major in business and open her own gym. Things had changed when she met her now husband, David. After being together two years, he encouraged her to drop out of college after he graduated, asking her to marry him so he could take care of her. Once they were married, things began to change.

He had always had a short temper, but he gradually began taking it out on Kimberly more and more, and turned violent. She had often thought about leaving him, but had nowhere to go, and no money of her own. She was stuck, but she could handle herself.

She glanced down at the test, expecting to see the familiar negative sign, it was the main reason she secretly had a birth control implant put in after all. When she saw a plus sign in the results window instead, her stomach dropped through the floor. She could not bring a child into this world; she could barely keep herself alive. Thoughts raced through her mind and she started feeling dizzy. Just as she felt herself about to faint, a bright pink light surrounded her…

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Zach laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, the same thing he had done for the past year, ever since his accident. He was now what was lovingly called a vegetable. He laid in a hospice bed, hooked up to machines to keep him alive, while he tried to will the machines to switch off in his mind. Death was something Zach often wished for but never seemed to be granted. He tried to focus on the things that had made him happy before his accident. Music, martial arts, dancing, girls. These were the things that kept him from going even more insane.

His girlfriend Angela walked in the room, standing over him watching him with sad eyes. He was surprised to see her there; her visits had become fewer and farther between as the year went on. He couldn't blame her, they were young, and she had no obligation to watch him waste away.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. The doctors say you can't, but I still felt like I needed to come by." Angela said to him. She studied his face for a moment, looking for any indication of recognition, but seeing nothing. "This is the last time I'm going to come. I love you Zach, and I always will, but I have to move on, and I can't do that if I'm still trying to hold on to us."

Angela brushed a tear away from her face, and leaned down kissing Zach's forehead gently. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, before walking out of the room.

There it was. Zach knew this day was coming, but it still hurt. It was like a punch in the stomach. He was in such a state of despair he didn't notice a black light enveloping him until he was surrounded…

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Jason rested his head on the cold steel of the interior of the plane, mentally focusing himself for the mission at hand. Joining the Air Force at 18 was a choice he'd never regretted in his 7 years of service. Even deployed to an 'undisclosed location in southwest Asia' he was filled with pride. Pride for himself, pride for his unit, and pride for his country. His thoughts were interrupted when the loadmaster began opening the back of the plane for the unit to jump out of.

Adrenaline began coursing through his veins as the prepped themselves for the jump, when the plane shook and jumped. It had been hit. "Shit!" Jason yelled, as smoke began to fill the small interior of the plane. Running for the open back door was no longer an option as another hit caused a fire between the unit and the exit. As the plane began to fall, he felt as if the fire was covering him, until he realized it was a red light that was clouding his vision…

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Trini closed her grade book and rubbed her temples. The teenagers at the Florida high school she taught at was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. This was not supposed to be her life. She should be playing soccer; she should be at the World Cup. 4 years and 20 pounds ago she was primed and ready to be a star. Ignoring her doctor's orders, she played in the college game that would end her career.

Her knee was damaged and her hopes for greatness were shattere. She resigned herself to finishing her education and taking a teaching job in her hometown, near her parents. She wasn't even able to be the head coach for their soccer program, having to settle as assistant.

Trini was miserable. Even taking martial arts classes, something she used to enjoy, wasn't any fun for her anymore. She sat back in her desk chair, and stared at the ceiling until her vision began to yellow. "What the…" Trini began, starting to rub her eyes as she was engulfed.

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Tommy locked the door of his dojo and walked lazily through the alley behind the building towards the subway. He had done the near impossible and created a successful business in New York City. He was living out his dream, and loving every second of it.

The feeling of cold steel against his back snapped him out of his daydream. "Don't move, or he'll put a bullet in your back." A man said, stepping out of the shadows, pointing a handgun at Tommy's head. Another was holding Tommy's arm and had a 9mm pressed against his back. Tommy ran all the possible scenarios of fighting back through his head, and more often than not it ended with a bullet. The twenty dollars in his wallet wasn't worth that possibility, so he stood completely still waiting for the mugger to pull his wallet out of his jeans and toss it to the other.

The armed man opened the wallet and raised his eyebrows at the contents, or lack thereof. He raised his gun quickly and shot. As Tommy felt the bullet ripping through his neck, he disappeared in a white flash…

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Becca was pumped up. She loved being on the stage, loved the screaming crowds. Winning _So You Think You Can Dance_ was the best thing to ever happen to her. Thousands of people came to the tour to see the contestants, to see her. She did her best to be humble, but she couldn't help but be a little cocky. She was good, the massive amounts of fan mail proved it. Her life was perfect.

This is why she found it so odd when a man jumped on the stage in the middle of her solo, running straight for her. This was not part of the show, this was wrong. This was not perfect. As he got closer, she recognized him. He had been sending pictures, videos, letters and emails to her constantly. Upwards of 20-30 a day. Becca hadn't paid much attention to the clearly stalkerish letters, following the producer's advice to just ignore them. "There's always one crazy." He had told her after a particularly angry letter about her not paying enough attention to him at a show. He had been at every show according to his letters.

As the man reached her, he thrust the butcher knife from his jacket into her stomach and pulled up. Becca fell to the ground as security swarmed the man. She thought it was odd, in her last moments of consciousness that the lights had changed from blues and whites to orange…

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

Rocky was itching for a fix. He had to ration what little of the precious white rocks he had left. His story wasn't a one of a typical junkie. He had been training to be an MMA fighter. Unfortunately, amateur fights did not pay well, and he had to keep a job on top of training as many hours as possible. The exhaustion overtook him quickly, and one of his friends from the gym told him that snorting coke eliminated the need for sleep.

He knew it was a bad idea when he did it. He knew, but he did it anyway. Anything to win. The use spiraled out of control quickly, and the cost of the powder forced him to switch to the cheaper, but more destructive crack.

This was why he was standing on a corner, waiting for his dealer/employer. Waiting for his fix. No more training, no more dreams, nothing but his next fix was important.

As his dealer started to cross the street, Rocky felt weak kneed, and he fell into a green light.

_**MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR**_

They all appeared at the same time, 8 lost souls, currently standing in a futuristic room, full of computers and gadgets, a large ball on a pedestal, and a tube going from the floor to the ceiling with a large floating face in it.

No one moved, no one spoke, they looked at each other, and looked at the room they were in. They stood in a line, a short petite, almost malnourished girl of 24 with bruises on her neck.

A tall muscular 25 year old man wearing camo and a parachute, his face and body covered in burns and soot.

A lean 26 year old with his long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and a large neck wound that appeared to be frozen in time, to keep him from bleeding out.

A slightly chubby but still beautiful asian woman of 25 with no outward appearance of injury.

An average looking 26 year old with glasses, and half of his body horribly mangled.

A toned 22 year old with auburn hair and stage makeup, her exposed torso ripped apart from a jagged wound.

A handsome 23 year old black man, sitting up in a wheelchair, but unable to move.

And a gaunt Hispanic 24 year old man, who appeared to not be able to stay still.

They looked each other over in horror and confusion. Why were they here? Was this heaven? Was this Hell? Purgatory? Why did some of them look to be clearly on death's door, and others seem perfectly fine?

The 8 stared at each other until the face in the tube spoke. "I know you are all confused. I will speak quickly. I am Zordon. My purpose is to defeat Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, two aliens who will not stop until they conquer the universe. Earth is their next stop."

Zordon paused for a moment allowing them to absorb this information. "I have the ability to change you. All of you. I can remove your addictions, your injuries, your misfortunes. You will be in peak physical condition, superhuman strength, speed, and healing. You will be removed from your current lives, as if you never existed. You will serve Earth. You will save Earth. You will be Power Rangers."

The 8 digested this information. A free pass. A way out. A chance to do something worthwhile. Jason spoke first. "And if we say no?"

"I will put you back in your lives, exactly where you were. You won't remember even being here." Zordon told them.

"Exactly where we were? Even if that means we'll die?" Billy asked.

"That is correct, Billy." Zordon said, watching them carefully. "I need a decision, from each of you, starting with Kimberly." As he spoke, a pedestal lowered, holding a gold coin with a pink light emanating from it. A wave of warmth and colored light covered them transforming them into prefect physical specimens of themselves.

Kim chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Zordon and walking towards the pedestal, taking the power coin. She was immediately bathed in a pink light, and her body changed before them. Gone were the imperfections, she was in impeccable physical shape.

If they had hesitations before then, watching Kimberly's transformation changed their minds. They weren't positive they were making the right choice, but the temptation was too much for them.

"You are now the Pink Ranger, the unicorn." Zordon looked to Jason next, who didn't hesitate and snatched the coin up. "Jason, the Red Ranger, the Minotaur." And so it went down the line.

"Tommy, the White Ranger, Dragon."

"Trini, Yellow Ranger, the Griffin."

"Billy, the Blue Ranger, Kracken."

"Rebecca, Orange Ranger, Phoenix."

"Zach, the Black Ranger, the Cyclops."

"Rocky, Green Ranger, Golem."

It was done. There was no turning back. They were the Power Rangers.

**_A/N- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**


End file.
